1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beach cleaner for reclaiming various kinds of refuse scattered on a beach or the like.
2. Description of Background Art
Various kinds of refuse such as fragments of fishing net, rope, vinyl string, waste paper, pieces of wood, a empty cans, glass bottles, PET bottles and caps therefor, and cigarette butts are scattered on a beach or the like. As a beach cleaner for reclaiming such pieces of refuse as mentioned above is disclosed in the Official Gazette, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Hei 6-3907.
The beach cleaner disclosed in the Official Gazette mentioned above is configured such that a collector is provided that rotates horizontally along an earth surface at a front portion of a machine body of the traction type. Pieces of refuse such as empty cans and waste paper scattered on the earth are collected by the collector and guided rearwardly by guide plates provided on both sides of the collector so that they are reclaimed into a collection bag.
However, since the beach cleaner described above is configured such that the collector is rotated through a transmission mechanism by power from a vehicle which tows the machine body, it is disadvantageous in that not only is the power of the vehicle consumed but also the entire configuration of the apparatus is complicated. In addition, the weight increases and the price of the beach cleaner increases. Further, since the structure is complicated as described above, the beach cleaner is disadvantageous also in that complicated maintenance and inspection operations are required.